OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Center at the University of California, San Diego was granted NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center in 1979. It is currently composed of 171 members drawn from 18 University departments and has a total peer-review funding of $43.5 million per annum(direct cost), of which $13.1 million per annum is awarded by the NCI. An additional $11.1 million per annum comes from non-peer reviewed sources. The Center conducts its collective research operations in over 119,000 sq. ft. of space, 47,000 sq. ft. of which are under the control of the Cancer Center Director. Cancer membership includes: One Nobel Laureate, five Members of the National Academy of Sciences, two Members of the National Institute for Environmental Health Sciences, one member of the Advisory Council of the NCI, and the President of the American Association of Cancer Research. This application proposes an updated structure of seven Research Programs which reflect its scientific strengths and evolving interes ts, namely Cancer Biology, Cancer Genetics, Cancer Pharmacology, Cancer Prevention and Control, Palliative Care, Translational Oncology and Viral Malignancy. It also consists of 10 shared resources, namely Animal Experimentation, Behavioral Assessment and Counseling, Biostatistics, Clinical Trials Office/Protocol Review, Digital Imaging, Flow Cytometry, Histology and Immunohistochemistry, Informatics, Molecular Pathology and Transgenic Mouse. Our shared resources and programmatic alignments are designed to facilitate the flow of discoveries from the basic and prevention research groups to the clinical scientists in the Center. These investigators are organized in organ- or research-specific focus groups to facilitate the practical application of new discoveries. It is also specifically structured to encourage the counter flow of clinical observations and phenomena so that collaborative investigation by all research disciplines is stimulated. Translational oncology embodies the ce ntral philosophy of UCSD Cancer Center, which places the highest priority and emphasis on converting the discoveries from high quality research into tangible improvements in prevention, diagnosis, treatment and amelioration of discomfort for the benefit of the community.